Personne ne vient
by violettepoete
Summary: Quand on est au bord du gouffre...


Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: Quand on est au bord du gouffre…

Genre: drame

Disclaimer: vous connaissez tous le topo…

Note: J'ai eu un affreux coup de blues ou comment exorciser sa peine en l'écrivant… Je déconseillerais cette fic aux gens dépressifs et/ou suicidaires.

Note2: encore pour ma sœur qui n'était pas là à ce moment-là et qui m'a manqué.

Pour mon ami Florentin qui m'aide à tenir sans le savoir.

Note 3: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec MacGyver au Sgc. si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe?

merci d'avance!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

_Personne ne vient_.

Elle était au bord. Sur le pont. À ces pieds un magnifique paysage s'étendait. Oui, Keira Jackson avait choisi un joli coin pour mourir. Enfin, elle n'était pas encore décidé, mais c'était pour ça qu'elle était venu. Décider. Mettre fin. Choisir. Sortir de cette situation.

Pour le reste du monde, Keira était une jeune fille équilibré. Elle était très belle. Elle avait tout hérité de sa mère, disait-on. La fine silhouette, les cheveux noirs…

À part les yeux. Ceux de son père. Ils lui adoucissaient le visage, donnant une vie rayonnante avec ses éclats bleus. Un cocktail explosif, ils disaient tous.

Elle, elle savait pas, ils étaient morts bien trop tôt et elle était devenue orpheline avant de savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Mais, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était sur ce pont. Non. Elle n'était pas désespérée ou folle. Au contraire. Elle n'aurait pas dit qu'elle était lucide, mais la décision était réfléchie et encore maintenant, elle y pensait.

On parle beaucoup de suicide d'ados et elle, elle vient juste de passer sa majorité et elle se demande si certains ont mis fins à leurs jours pour ses raisons à elle.

Elle n'est pas seule, elle est même bien entourée, mais elle se sent seule. Vivre lui est devenue pénible. Il y a cette habitude, ces journées qui sont toutes les mêmes.

Elle est jeune, bon sang! Elle veut vivre, sentir son cœur battre, faire ce qu'elle veut! Frémir! Vibrer! Avoir le cœur brisé! VIVRE!

Elle étouffe. Elle en est parfaitement consciente. Mais cela mène à son second problème.

Elle n'a aucun courage. Elle le sait, elle ne se fait plus d'illusions. Elle n'a pas assez de courage pour dire stop, changer de vie ou en parler à quelqu'un.

Elle aime le croire, se bercer d'illusions quelques secondes, mais elle n'arrive pas. D'après ce qu'on lui a raconté de ses parents, le courage saute une génération.

Si seulement ils lui en avait laissé juste un peu…

Si seulement ils n'étaient pas morts…

Si seulement. C'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire. Rêver à une vie qu'elle n'a pas eu.

Si seulement quelqu'un était là. N'importe qui, elle s'en fiche. Quelqu'un qui la ferait descendre du pont et écouterait pendant des heures tout ce qu'elle se dit dans sa tête.

Mais personne ne vient.

Elle avait eu une longue discussion avec elle-même et avait compris que c'était le seul moyen.

Elle avait d'abord opté pour se couper les veines. Elle aurait rangé soigneusement son appartement, mis sa plus belle robe. Elle se serait installée tranquillement sur son lit, se serait coupée… Peut-être même qu'elle aurait choisi de mettre au pied du lit quelques compresses et de quoi se soigner si elle changeait d'avis.

Voir sa vie lentement sortir d'elle et se répandre doucement sur son parquet fraîchement nettoyé. Elle aurait trouvé ça presque romantique…

Mais elle eut peur. Pas de mourir, ça non. Mais de souffrir lorsque le couteau entamerait sa chair.

Alors, elle résolut de choisir le pont.

Plus rapide. Plus d'espace. Et le cadre était si beau…

Si seulement quelqu'un venait…

Mais personne ne vient.

Personne ne vient.

C'est dans les films, ça. Dans la vie, quelquefois, t'es tout seul. Et faut te débrouiller, sinon tu crèves. De peur, de honte, de chagrin, de solitude… C'est pas U2 qui chantait « No man is an island »? Ben, en tout cas, ils avaient raison.

La solitude te pèse et un jour, tu finis par craquer.

Même si, au début, tu l'aimais, ta solitude.

C'est comme ça.

Ainsi va la vie, ainsi va la mort.

Elle est toujours sur le pont.

Elle a compris, une larme coule.

Elle ne peut pas changer, elle ne peut pas sauter.

Rien ne changera.

Et c'est le quotidien qui la tuera.

_Fin_

Je sais que ça n'a pas beaucoup de rapport avec Stargate, mais j'en avais besoin.

J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas de vous avoir bousillé le moral…

J'accepte même les reviews d'insulte!


End file.
